Forgiveness
by AtarahPern
Summary: Just a short fluffy 'what might have happened after the battle' piece. Enjoy!


In a dark corner of a broken corridor, a dark haired boy took refuge from the tumult in the great hall. He sat alone, trying to reconcile the many thoughts overwhelming him. A blonde haired boy approached him hesitantly, as if unsure of his reception.

"I'm sorry." The blonde haired boy said to the dark haired boy.

"I know." The dark one moved over on the bench to make room.

"Really, I mean it, for everything." Blondie said emphatically without taking the offered seat.

"I know." The dark one said again softly.

Blondie continued as if he hadn't heard. "Everything, from day one, every insult, every malicious act; everything…" He paused and asked, "what? How could you know?" He sat down on the bench.

"I thought about you while we were on the run. Wondered if you were at the height of your glory or whatever while I slept in the mud and ate whatever we could find. Then reports came to us of how your family wasn't thought of very highly anymore. I started to think again, and realized there were a lot of little signs that you were stuck doing something you weren't entirely up for. Especially last year… I'm sorry that I nearly killed you. I know I was mad, but I had no idea what that curse would do when I hit you with it."

"S'alright. I deserved it." The blonde boy looked down into his hands.

"No, you didn't." When the other moved to protest the dark boy added, "Don't get me wrong, you were a right sod and you deserved to be beaten bloody and turned out for all to see." He said it with a hint of a smile. "But really, I didn't mean to nearly kill you."

Blondie returned the smile. "I knew. It's when I stopped hating you." Then he sighed heavily. "I suppose I never really did hate you. I was just jealous of all the attention you were getting, the attention I wanted."

"I never wanted it."

"I know."

"I'm not looking forward to it now."

"Yeah, well, better the attention you're going to get, than the attention I'm going to get."

They were silent for a moment, then the dark boy looked over. "I'm going to come to your trial."

"Whatever for?"

"To put in a good word for you."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I still don't see what good that'll do." Interrupted a red haired boy as he joined them, flopping wearily against a broken bit of wall.

"It would do loads of good for me, I'm sure." Said Blondie. "But I don't see why you'd want to."

"Because I understand exactly what it's like to have your life dictated to you and to have those you care about threatened. I know what it feels like to walk into a situation you don't want to be in and have no way to escape." Darky's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

Red looked over, shaking his head and said roughly, "One day I want to hear what happened out there, mate. You shouldn't have gone."

"He had to, and you know it, now leave him be." Said a brown haired girl who hugged the dark one before going to stand beside Red.

"I'm sorry to you as well." Blondie addressed the girl. "I treated you just awful when we were growing up, and I want you to know that I wanted to make her stop hurting you that day… I just…"

"It's over. I forgive you." She said simply, extending her hand to shake his.

Blondie looked down at her hand and stammered. "I can't, I.. I don't deserve…"

"Too right you don't." Red said.

Darky threw Red a quelling glance. "You may not deserve it, but since she's offering, the least you could do is accept."

Blondie looked Darky right in the eyes and nodded. He turned to the girl and shook her hand. "Thank you." He said quietly, his voice breaking. He turned to the dark haired boy, shaking his hand as well. "Thank you so much." Then he turned to the other boy, uncertain of how to make amends to him.

Red reached out his hand before Blondie got the chance. "Call it a truce." He said with a smile and a wink.

Overcome with gratitude, Draco could only smile his thanks before sitting back. He listened to the friendly conversation around him in awe that he was being included in this little group. Other friends of theirs came and went, some giving him a nod. If there was any who felt he shouldn't be there, a quiet word from Harry or Ron or Hermione changed their mind. To be forgiven, and then included, was an amazing feeling. It almost made up for all he had been through.


End file.
